Te Be Loved Or Unloved
by MaraboshiSakura
Summary: An update from To Be Loved or Unloved Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy this update.

Yours Sincerely, MaraboshiSakurazuka

**To be Loved Or Unloved: Chapter 2:**

"**Acceptance Of Future Come"**

Naruto gently stroked the soft feathery felt bangs belonging to a slumbering raven named Sasuke.

He can hardly move and his legs are numbing due to the folded position of his legs and his arms are starting to cramp up due to lack of movement and the blood vessels are squeezed under the weight of Sasuke's body that is half spread over the lap of Naruto's.

But he doesn't care because for seeing the ravenette in sleeping bliss, he is willing to see that it continuing this way.

After all, with the events that happened to Sasuke, who suffered a breakdown after breakdown.

"_Who can bounce back to their normal life?" _Naruto thought as he gazed out the window, displaying a view of the night cloudless sky bright by sparkling stars and a strongly illuminated crescent moon.

The door being knocked echo throughout the occupied ward, Naruto gave the permission to enter which result the door to open and giving way for Sakura and Sai to come and see how their wayward comrade is doing.

"He looks so peaceful sleeping there. When you came to visit, did he talk to you?" Sakura asked as she arranged back Sasuke's fringes while Sai arranged chairs to seated next the bed.

"He didn't. He was staring to ceiling, and his eyes seems darken with sorrow and despair that it is hard for me to see him so...I cannot describe of what I saw and I don't know what to do just to get his attention on me."

Naruto looked down to the cargo bundled so comfortably in his arms as if seeking the warmth exuding by Naruto.

"He started to cry and I tried to comfort him which leads to how I am in such an uncomfortable position but as long he is now sleeping, I don't mind. How about your end, everything went well?" Naruto inquired of Sakura's task to analyze Sasuke's condition while Sakura and Sai sat on the chairs.

"His injuries are healing well but rather slowly. That mostly due to his mentalilty and physique, suspected of depression and rather underweight for his physical structure. He is severely dehydrated and it seems that quite along of injuries he sustain while he had...I don't know if what he is having is due to time with Orochimaru or he did it to himself. It seems to be something esle in him but we are currently investigating the unknown object in him..."

Sakura clamped her hands into tight fists to the point it left marks on her palms as she explained the medical condition of her ex comrade, her anxiety over her ex comrade did not go unnoticed by Sai and Naruto.

Sai holds a soft assuring grip to stop Sakura of furthering damaging her palms which Sakura looks at him in surprise, only then she realized she is hurting her palms.

"Please, Sakura. Don't belittle yourself of not being able to stop Uchiha-kun from leaving his village." Sakura's green eyes turns to Sai's black abyss eyes as he gazed with an understanding glint.

"Maybe it is fate that he leaves the village even though he can choose not to leave but he left anyway. Reasons of leaving only Uchiha-kun knows and we will never know now but maybe in the future. For now, we help him get past his tradgies and his social stigma of hatred he has with Konoha," Sai advised with a soft but a determined voice to encourage Sakura not to feel belittle that she had not worked hard enoungh to stop Sasuke in leaving Konoha.

Naruto gave an assuring smile which he moved to place his hand on the clasped hands of Sai's and Sakura's.

But in doing so caused Sasuke to feel disturbed of the sudden movement and gripped tightly to the sleeves of his jacket with his eyebrows furrowed and mewling out of fear that he will lose the warmth he had sought.

Naruto quickly adjusted and slowly stroked on the ravenette's stiff but soft frayed locks who soon fell into soft slumber again

Sakura giggled at the child like features Sasuke had when he is sleeping and realising how small he is to Naruto's stature like he is designed to be fitted snugly in Naruto's arms.

As she gave a small smile, she soon takes rememberance of Team 7 memories. And she wonders after the rescue and retrieval mission of Sasuke Uchiha.

Will it bring a great change to future incoming Konoha?

"_Why do I have a feeling that this is not over and that there will be reckoning in Konoha?"_ Sakura thought so somberly.


	2. Chapter 2

Another update for you all. And while I have planned plot bunnies in my mind. Let's hope I can do one plot at a time. For this update, this is about about the past before Naruto's and Sasuke's birth.

Enjoy reading this update.

Yours Sincerely,

MaraboshiSakurazuka

**To Be Loved or Unloved Chapter 3**

"**At the Crossroads of Future Beginnings"**

"Otou-sama," a toddler called out for his parent while being tucked for bed. A man of late twenties turned to face his son in the midst of cleaning the used plate and glass with some milk residues. "Yes, Musuko?" he answered with a gentle voice and small smile. "These past few days, you looked rather distracted, Otou-sama. Even Oka-sama seems worried of your distraction."

Fugaku gazed his eldest son with an understanding of Itachi's worries and concerns. At a young age of five, he is already being considered as a genius and Fugake is proud of it.

But in his heart and mind, being a genius in the nin world is not a good thing especially if it is a child. A child can easily be led astray from the original path of protecting the villagers, both nins and citizens alike.

"Everything is alright, Musuko. There's nothing for Oka-sama and Musuko to worry about as being worried is my job. Also I am being tasked to look after both of you even if you are already considered an adult as an nin," Fugaku poked playful at Itachi's forehead which Itachi squinted his eyes in respond.

However after what he did, Fugaku petted his son's locks and kissed his forehead as sign that it is time to go to sleep, "Now sleep with peaceful dreams as tomorrow will be another early start for you," which Itachi obliged and tucked himself under his futon cover which Fugaku pulled further cover till his chin and strokes gently at Itachi's fringe lulling him to sleep.

As soon as he had slid the doors, his smile turns downside to a frown. He went to the kitchen to clean and store away the plate and glass used for Itachi's snack.

He then noticed his wife sitting by the walkway platform of the kitchen, while humming a lullaby to their unborn child. Drying his hands at the cloth hand at their fridge, he approaches his wife and sat by her with his arm over the right of her shoulders.

"I believe Itachi is asleep already?" Mikoto asked with a smile to her husband, giving him the feelings of dread.

Dread..yes, nearly everyday since that night he had that dream, he felt dread as the days drag closer to day he wished it will not happened.

"Yes, he is asleep. And how was everything during your maternity checkup?" He enquired while placing his hand on her hand cradling the bump of her pregnancy.

"It went well, you like to know the sex of our child? Or would you like it as a surprise?" she asked with twinkle in her eyes as she faced Fugaku who only just gave a smile.

"Well, why don't we leave it as surprise? But we can give a name, a name that we can use for boy or girl? Make sure it is not a name that describe an animal," Fugaku teased his wife who gave a strong slap to his chest and pouted away with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Hey! It is a good name. Weasels are very cunning creatures, be glad that our son is proclaimed a genius in Konoha, a better one than Kakashi. Who knows he will the most youngest person to be an Anbu Leader?"she grumbled which Fugaku just gave an apologetic smirk to his wife.

"Ma! Ma!" he tried to calm Mikoto, "I am sorry for teasing our son's name and for you naming him. But I wonder really what name would you like to give to our unborn child?".

Mikoto tilted her head in thought and then she cradled the bump that holds their child. She stroked, following the curve outline of her baby bump and closed her eyes, "Sasuke," she answered.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, a name from the grandfather of Konoha current Hokage, Sarutobi-sama. What do you think?" she then looked at her husband with anticipation that he will accept the name.

Fugaku rubs his chin while chanting out the name with their family name. He closed his eyes and nods his approval.

"It is a good name. Patience, to be patient in learning a trade, be it to learn as an ninja or to be a doctor or to be police officer. Our child will have to be patient in learning the way to his future," Fugaku smile to his wife and kissed her forehead while Mikoto closes her eyes with comfort from the kindness and the warmth exuding from Fugaku.

"I pray by the name given by my lovely and loyal wife that my unborn child will be safe from the true dangers of the Uchihas' and Konoha's politics," Fugaku sliently prayed and thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Still on the past, by the way, please don't expect me to update fast because I was able to update twice in a week. This is just a first part of the fanfic as I was able to work out the plot so I may take a longer time to put it together for the later parts.

And also this is the reason why I prefer to put in short chapters so as it is easier for me to update faster which means I apologise for any future cliffhangers. Sometimes, getting long chapters is not an answer to enjoy the fanfics.

Sure, long chapters are great but sometimes it can place a heavy strain on the authors' time and brain to meet up with our viewers.

So if I do get a long chapter, bear in mind the next chapter could possibly be shorter. But I will try my best to make this fanfic as entertaining as I can and also not to discontinue this fanfic plus the possible future fanfics like the last one.

Regarding Danzo, he is not really old maybe in his late thirties or early forties, just blind in his left eye and crippled as on that anime/manga. For a very good reason which you have to guess...

Anyway, enjoy.

Your Sincerely,

MaraboshiSakurazuka.

**To Be Loved Or Unloved Chapter 4**

"**At the Crossroads of Future Beginnings: Part 2"**

Fugaku stared at the door leading to the office of the right hand man of the Hokage. This man are one of the people he can trust to protect his sons. The dreams he had of his sons are getting more clearer and more promient. Hopefully this plan will at least secure the future of his sons from the corruptions of Uchiha Clan and Konoha.

He is indebted to Konoha of saving of his paternal clan but his loyalties are with his family for it is his wife that gave him happiness and hope.

Now this hope will be pass down to his sons especially his unborn for the unborn will inherit the maternal hidden gift of his paternal clan.

"Uchiha-kun, I am aware that you waiting outside the door. Please do not stand on the ceremony of meeting me. Come in and have cup of tea with me," a gruff voice broke out of his thoughts.

"Ye...Yes, Danzo-sama," he hestiantly called out and entered the door ratherly in a rush as he accidently slammed it against a nearby shelf which results most of the arranged scrolls and books to fly out of its placing and fall to floor.

"Ah! Sorry!Let me pick it up!" Fugaku apologise and attempts to arrange back the fallen scrolls and books before Danzo could stop him.

Fugaku ended up making more of a mess by toppling over a coffee table spilling the contents placed on top of the table.

Danzo sweatdrop of the mayhem and managed to hold Fugaku's left shoulder who is by now feeling flustered of the accidents he had caused.

"Tell you what, why don't you take a seat at the chair near my desk and leave the mess to my assistants and myself later?" urged Danzo, guiding Fugaku to sit down and to calm down.

"_For well bulit man and a respected ninja, he can be very clumsy when flustered_," Danzo thought to himself as he get the tea ready for himself and Fugaku.

After some calming down on Fugaku's side and also Danzo listening attentively of what Fugaku informed, he wasn't surprised to hear it.

"Danzo-sama, it seems you are not shocked to hear that the Uchiha clan and your council colleague are conspiring against each other," Fugaku inquired thoughtfully as he drank his tea.

"Hmm..." he hummed, "Honestly, I had been expecting that scenario. I am sure you are aware that the reason why I backed up your marriage with your wife was hopefully you and your wife is able to disband the elders of Uchiha Clan."

"But it seems you were unable to despite your efforts," Danzo answered, who is now by the window overlooking a section Konoha Market District, which caused Fugaku to look down and feel disappointed in himself.

"Yes, Danzo-sama. I apologize that I was unable to fufil my duties as the consort for my wife. My wife too, tried to help but as you understand, the elders are using my wife and I as the figurehead of the Uchiha Clan through written flawed clan laws," Fugaku clenched his hands into fists.

"Son, you don't have to apologize of the unfufilment what I hope you can do. You had done your best and I appreciate it," he gave a pat of Fugaku's shoulder, "I will see what I can do to prevent a major genoicide of Uchiha Clan and also possibly to disband the coucil of making way for the new generation. Minato-kun, Sarutobi-kun and I are already find plans to find proof of their consipracy," informed Danzo as he takes a seat behind his working desk.

"Actually, I was wondering if you can help me in case of the worst case scenario, considering the parental side of my clan," Fugaku looked upon Danzo with determination which Danzo feels he may have no choice in saying no to his request.


End file.
